Troypay,Lucas,Luma,William,Bianca,Damaris e resto
by LucasBRX
Summary: Quando as aulas são suspensas,pequenas férias em uma estação de esqui é tudo que todos querem...ou não...Shippers:Troypay,Ryella e Chaylor
1. Chapter 1

A senhora Darbus entrou apressadamente na sala(como sempre fazia aliás)e fechou a porta atrás de si,era inverno afinal,daqui a quinze dias seria natal e todos estavam muito entusiamados com isso,quando digo todos isso inclui a estrela do East High,Troy Bolton,astro dos Wildcats,e recentemente astro do musical de inverno,que acontecera alguns dias antes daquele momento,havia uma série de fatores que contribuíram para a popularidade de Troy,Parecia que nada em absoluto seria, em qualquer dia, bom o suficiente para tira-lo de tal situação. Havia seus companheiros de time, sempre o pondo nas alturas, narrando suas incríveis jogadas e táticas, havia seu pai, técnico e professor, gabando-se do filho, do atleta e aluno perfeito por todos os cantos, havia as líderes de torcida, cuja mera troque de olhares com o garoto era o bastante para iniciarem um romance platônico em suas miúdas mentes dissimuladas. Agora havia também Gabriella.

Além disso Skatistas, nerds, líderes de torcida, esquisitões e o que quer que fossem comungavam de um mesmo sentimento. Eram obviamente diferentes em suas particularidades, mas agora estavam definitivamente juntos em todos os cantos. Almoçavam, estudavam, faziam intrigas ou simplesmente vegetavam em companhias variadas, estendendo seus laços de amizade, estilos e afeição. Era como se o fato de Troy Bolton, o garoto de ouro, ter se interessado por Gabriella Montez fizesse com que todos os seres mortais da escola percebessem que podiam ser amigos de outras pessoas,mesmo que não tivessem os mesmos interesses,até mesmo os irmãos Evans estavam mais sociaveis do que o normal...

-A questão é que em virtude do inverno e da neve pesada a escola será fechada a partir do final da aula de hoje até o final do feriado de natal,bem retornando a matéria...

Mas nimguém mais ouvia o que Darbus dizia,realmente essa era uma notícia muito empolgante,mas as horas pareciam se arrastar cada minuto parecia,sem risco de exagerar centenas de anos,Troy consultava o relógio a cada cinco minutos,até que finalmente...5...4...3...2...1...

What time is it?

wintertime!

It's our vacation.

What time is it?

Party time!

That's right, say it loud.

What time is it?

Time of our lives. Anticipation.

What time is it?

wintertime!

School's out. Scream and shout.

[Troy

Finally summer's here.

Good to be chillin' out.

I'm off the clock. The pressure's off.

Now my girl's what it's all about.

[Gabriella

Ready for some sunshine.

For my heart to take a chance.

I'm here to stay, and I'm moving away.

Ready for a summer romance.

[Troy e Gabriella

Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.

Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now.

What time is it?

winterrtime!

It's our vacation.

What time is it?

Party time!

That's right, say it loud.

What time is it?

Time of our lives. Anticipation.

What time is it?

wintertime!

School's out. Scream and shout.

[Sharpay

Play by the rules.

No summer school.

I'm free to shop til I drop.

[Ryan

It's an education vacation.

[Ryan e Sharpay

And the party never has to stop.

[Sharpay

We've got things to do.

We'll see you soon.

[Ryan

And we're really gonna miss ya all.

[Sharpay

Goodbye to you and you.

[Ryan

And you and you.

[Ryan e; Sharpay

Bye bye til next fall!

[Ryan e Sharpay

Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.

Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now.

What time is it?

winterrtime!

It's our vacation.

What time is it?

Party time!

That's right, say it loud.

What time is it?

Time of our lives. Anticipation.

What time is it?

wintertime!

School's out. Scream and shout.

[Troy e Gabriella

No more waking up at 6 AM.

Cuz now our time is all our own.

[Ryan e Sharpay

Enough already. We're waiting.

Come on, let's go.

Go out of control!

Alright.

Everybody.

Yeah.

School pride. Let's show it.

We're champions, and we know it.

Wildcats! We are the best! Red, white, and gold.

When it's time to win, we do it.

We're number one. We proved it.

Let's live it up. Get the party down.

That's what the summer's all about.

What time is it?

[Gabriella

wintetime is finally here.

Let's celebrate.

[Troy e Gabriella

Wanna hear you loud and clear now.

School's out.

[Chad e Taylor

We can sleep as late as we want to.

It's our time!

[Ryan e Sharpay

Now we can do whatever we wanna do.

What time is it?

It's wintertime.

We're lovin' it.

Come on and sing it loud now!

What time is it?

It's party time.

Let's go have the time of our lives.

Here you go !

Troy se encaminhou até Gabriella no meio de toda aquela confusão

-Gabriella o que você vai fazer nestes quinze dias sem aula?

-Bom...provavelmente ficar mofando no sofá ou na minha cama,porque?

-Você quer ir comigo,com o Chad e com a Taylor até uma estação de esqui?

-Depende,se você ficar no mesmo quarto que eu...

-Gabriella!E você com essa cara de santa

-Troy você está me enrolando!Você é virgem?

-Ora que pergunta!

-Eu preciso saber se vou ter que te ensinar!...Mas tá bem,eu vou!

-Ótimo daqui a dois dias eu te pego na sua casa

-OK

Ryan,que "por acaso"(e por uma minima pressão de sua irmã)ouviu a conversa e sorrateiramente correu até o pátio do colégio para encontrar com a sua irmã conforme o combinado

-E então para onde eles vão? - perguntou a aflita Sharpay

-Eles vão esquiar

-Ryan,arrume suas malas imediatamente,nós vamos esquiar!

E assim passaram-se os dois dias combinados e Troy foi até a casa de Gabriella para levá-la até o aeroporto de táxi

Gabriella mal entrou no taxi começou a falar:

-Eu trouxe um presente para você!

-E cadê?

-Eu só vou te dar no avião,de preferencia no banheiro onde há mais privacidade!

Troy se calou e deixou Gabriella falando sozinha(coisa que ela odiava)até o fim do caminho.

Quando desceram no aeroporto Gabriella ordenou que ele pegasse suas malas e mais alguma coisa e levasse até o embargador

Os dois se encontraram com Chad e Taylor no saguão,que era o lugar combinado e logo depois embarcaram

-Você vai me dar meu presente agora?

-A sim claro,pode pegar na minha bolsa.

Troy pegou a bolsa dela e tirou uma coisa de borracha e cilíndrica e na base havia duas...bom deixa pra lá

-Isso é meu presente? - Troy não conhecia esse lado de Gabriella

-É lógico que não,esse é o meu presente!quando eu fui comprar o seu presente eu comprei isso junto,estava em promoção - Gabriella fuçou um pouco na sua bolsa e tirou um embrulho vermelho a forma era retangular(não cilíndrica) - Esse é o seu presente!

Troy desembrulhou o presente e viu que era um livro,mas ao ler o título se assustou,o nome do livro era "Kama Sutra" e embaixo vinha"edição especial para iniciantes"

-Você ficou doida?

-Você tem que aprender algumas coisas,eu não tenho tempo de ensinar tudo!Pode começar a ler isso imediatamente!

E Troy passou o resto da viagem lendo "Kama Sutra para iniciantes"

-Troy chegamos!Acorda

Era Chad,aparentemente Troy havia caído no sono enquanto lia o livro.

Troy,Chad,Taylor e Gabriella desembarcaram na cidade mais próxima da estação de esqui e alugaram um carro para ir até lá,resumindo:a viagem até lá foi um grande monólogo de Gabriella sobre a importancia de fazer "aquilo" nos relacionamentos de jovens,Troy foi dirigindo.

Ao chegarem á estação descobriram que havia poucas pessoas lá,apenas um grupo de quatro pessoas,Taylor e Gabriella reservaram dois quartos com uma cama de casal cada um até que eles houvem uma voz conhecida:

-Troy!

Era nimguém menos do que Sharpay que curiosamente estava sem Ryan ao lado,Gabriella fuzilou-a com os olhos.

Troy,que não sabia o que fazer foi comprimentar Sharpay,quando Ryan "acidentalmente"colocou o pé na frente do de Troy fazendo-o tropeçar e mais uma vez "acidentalmente" Troy caiu com o rosto no "air-bag" da Sharpay.

O queixo de Gabriella simplesmente caiu,ela se encaminhou até Shapay e Troy e meteu um tapa na cara de cada um

-Ops! - disse Sharpay com cara de inocente - Então Troy,agora podemos conversar sobre nós,se você quiser agora que a despeitada te deu um pé na bunda você pode dormir na minha suíte,lá tem uma cama de casal delici...ARGH!

Alguém havia empurrado Sharpay,que caiu no chão com um estrondo

-Oi-Uma menina muito bonita estava diante de Troy,ela fazia parte do grupo que eles havia visto ao entrar,depois disso ela simplesmente o agarrou e começou a beijá-lo -A propósito,meu nome é Luma!

-Prazer - respondeu Troy - muito prazer!

-Espera só um pouquinho,eu tenho que falar com meus amigo e já volto - disse Luma rapidamente

Luma correu até o sofá onde estavam duas meninas que também eram muito bonitas,Bianca e Damaris

-Eu preciso que vocês me falem alguma coisa "inteligentical" para eu falar para o meu namorado novo para ele pensar que eu sou inteligente.

-Inteligentical?Essa palavra existe? - indagou Bianca

-É lógico que sim,quer dizer inteligente!Dã - respondeu Luma

Mas um terceiro integrante do grupo chegou,era um menino dessa vez,mais uma vez muito bonito seu nome era Lucas

-Lucas,a Luma tem que falar alguma coisa inteligente para o namorado dela! - disse Damaris

-Não é inteligente Damaris,é inteligentical! - disse Bianca ironica

-Isso é fácil,é só falar que a Luma não é inteligente! - respondeu Lucas

Luma correu para Troy e durante duas horas e trinta e sete minutos eles esquiaram,brincaram na banheira de hidromassagem(entendam como quiserem),fizeram massagens e cantaram no KaraôKe e voltaram à recepção da estação.

-Troy temos que conversar sobre nós!

-HÃ?

Luma: I gotta say what's on my mind.

something about us doesn't

seem right these days.

life keeps getting in the way.

whenever we try,

somehow the plan

is always rearranged.

it's so hard to say,

but i've gotta do what's best for me.

you'll be okay...

i've got to move on

and be who i am.

i just don't belong here;

i hope you understand.

we might find our plance

in this world someday,

but at least for now,

i gotta go my own way.

don't wanna leave it all behind,

but i get my hopes up

an i watch then fall ev'ry time.

anothe color turns to grey,

and it's just to hard to watch it all

slowly fade away.

i'm leavin' today 'cause i've

gotta do what's best for me.

you'll be okay...

i've got to move on

and be who i am.

i just don't belong here;

i hope you understand.

we might find our plance

in this world someday,

but at least for now,

i gotta go my own way.

troy: what about us?

what about ev'rything we've been through?

Luma: what about trust?

troy: you know i never wanted to hurt you.

Luma: and what about me?

troy: what am i supposed to do?

Luma: i gotta leave but i'll miss you.

troy: i'll miss you.

Luma: so...

i've got to move on

and be who i am.

troy: why do you have to go?

Luma: i just don't belong here;

i hope you understand.

troy: i'm trying to understand.

Luma: we might find our plance

in this world someday,

but at least for now,

troy: i want you to stay.

Luma: i wanna go my own way.

i've got to move on

and be who i am.

troy: why do you have to go?

Luma: i just don't belong here;

i hope you understand.

troy: i'm trying to understand.

Luma: we might find our plance

in this world someday,

but at least for now,

i gotta go my own way.

i gotta go my own way.

i gotta go my own way.

Era uma experiencia nova para Troy levar um pé na bunda principalmente depois de apenas duas horas e trinta e sete minutos,então ele se dirijiu até seu quarto,mas alguém o puxou para dentro de outro quarto,era Sharpay.

-Você pode ficar na minha suíte Troy,a desclassificada não te quer mais mesmo!

-Ele vai ficar aqui também? - Troy apontou para Ryan

-É lógico que não!Ele já está de saída!

-Não é Ryan?

-Claro!

Ryan saiu do quart,já era noite e assim que ele saiu Sharpay trancou a porta do quarto

Ryan bateu na porta de Gabriella,que imediatamente a abriu

-Sim? - disse Gabriella

-Bem,a Sharpay me expulsou do nosso quarto,então eu posso ficar aqui com você?

Gabriella o olhou bem e disse:

-Tudo bem,mas só tem uma cama de casal!

-Vai ser uma longa noite

Assim que Ryan entrou Gabriella trancou a porta


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto,estava um pouco tonto,talvez era isso que as pessoas chamavam de ressaca,tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido ontem a noite,mas lembrava pouca coisa,lembrou-se apenas de ter entrado no quarto de Gabriella e de ter tomado algumas garrafas de champagne e então...não se lembrava de mais nada,virou-se e deparou-se com o belo rosto de Gabriella,os dois estavam juntos numa cama de casal,Ryan levantou o cobertor e deu-se conta de que os dois estavam...nus.

Aquilo foi um choque e tanto,Ryan levantou-se rapidamente,vestiu-se e saiu do quarto correndo para a sala de estar,onde Shapay deveria estar,mas quando chegou lá embaixo Sharpay estava tomando café da manhã com Damaris,a amiga de Luma.

-Sharpay, ontem a noite aconteceu a coisa mais estranha da minha vida! - disse Ryan aflito

-Jura?Ontem foi a melhor noite da minha vida! - Respondeu Sharpay radiante

-Eu imagino porque - disse Ryan se lembrando de que Troy havia dormido no quarto de Sharpay a noite passada - a propósito,quem é ela - falou Ryan olhando para Damaris

-Essa é minha nova melhor amiga,Damaris

-Prazer - disse Damaris - Então,não vai nos contar o que aconteceu de tão estranho ontem a noite?

-Ah é,eu acordei nu ao lado da Gabriella

-Ryan você é um traidor!Como ousa fazer isso comigo?Sua própria irmã! - Sharpay estava quase espumando pela boca

-Espera Sharpay,isso pode ser útil! - disse Damaris - Se Ryan fizer a tonta da Gabriella esquecer o Troy,será ponto para você

-Brilhante Damaris!Ryan preste atenção,a Gabriella deve ficar com você,você me ouviu bem?

-Claro!

-Hoja eu irei esquiar com o Troy,seu dever Ryan é levar a Gabriella E GARANTIR que ela me veja com o Troy!

-Mas eu não sei esquiar! - respondeu Ryan aflito

-Isso não é problema meu!

Ryan voltou correndo para seu quarto,onde Gabriella ainda dormia como um anjo(?)

-Gabriella,acorde! - disse Ryan de modo romântico - Hoje iremos esquiar!

Gabriella lentamente abriu os olhos

-Esquiar?Eu não sei esquiar - respondeu Gabriella sonolenta

Ryan queria dizer que também não sabia,mas sua cabeça estava em jogo portanto forçou-se a dizer:

-Eu posso te ensinar!

-Ryan,eu tenho que admitir,você é bom de cama!

Ryan não sabia se devia agradecer ou não,então calou a boca

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde quem tivesse uma vista aerea da montanha em que eles esquiavam,veria um ponto rosa brilhante,era nimguém menos do que Sharpay Evans com seu novo esqui rosa-choque e seu namorado novo,Troy Bolton,fora os dois havia mais quatro pessoas na montanha,Willian,o instrutor de esqui,Luma,ex namorada de Troy,Lucas,amigo de Luma e Damaris e Bianca também amiga delas.

Tecnicamente somente três pessoas ali sabiam esquiar(fora o instrutor)Lucas,Troy e Luma(mas esta fingia que não sabia para o instrutor ensina-la direitinho).Troy tentava ensinar Sharpay(que fazia questão de não aprender para Troy não tirar a mão dela),Luma praticamente agarrava o intrutor Willian,Bianca tentava aprender por si mesma(embora não estivesse sendo bem-sucedida)

Então surgiram na montanha Gabriella e Ryan,Sharpay ao ver os dois chegando começou a agarrar Troy,pareciam duas enguias,Gabriella vendo a cena começou a agarrar Ryan do mesmo jeito,garotas malvadas não?

Enquanto era agarrado por Gabriella Ryan se pôs a pensar,quem poderia ensiná-lo a esquiar bem rápido?As únicas pessoas que esquiavam relativamente bem eram Troy,Lucas e o instrutor,Troy jamais o ensinaria,o instrutor estava muito ocupado "ensinado" Luma,a única pessoa que tinha condições de ensina-lo era Lucas.

Ryan soltou Gabriella e foi falar com Lucas.

-Pelo amor de deus,você precisa me ajudar!Eu tenho que aprender a esquiar com a minha... - Ryan ia falar "namorada" mas achou melhor não - minha amiga

-Bom,eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo,claro que eu ensino você e a sua... hã... amiga!

Como eles fizeram isso?Ryan era muito bom em leitura labial e conforme Lucas mexia os lábios,Ryan entendia e fazia o que ele mandava

Meia hora depois

-Sharpay nós já estamos aqui há mais de uma hora e você ainda não enfiou o pé no esqui! - Troy gritava inconformado

-O Buraco é muito pequeno Troy!

Mas o problema não era o buraco,e sim Ryan e Gabriella,eles pareciam estar se divertindo demais e se Ryan começasse a gostar de Gabriella de verdade seria desastroso para Sharpay,que afinal conseguira colocar o pé dentro do esqui.

-Sabe Troy acho que vou ir lá para dentro,estou com um pouco de frio! - disse Sharpay

-Tá bom,vou ficar mais um pouco antes de entrar.

Sharpay andou rumo ao hotel com o intuito de conversar com Ryan por lá,mas quando chegou ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

"Odeio quando ele some assim" ela disse para si mesma,foi quando caiu a ficha,Ryan estava no quarto de Gabriella,Sharpay não ousaria entrar naquele quarto,jamais!

Mas não foi exatamente isso que ocorreu,o que aconteceu de verdade é que Ryan,percebendo que Troy não sairia do quarto de Sharpay,ele reservou outro quarto em outro andar para si mesmo.

Assim passaram-se dois dias sem grandes surpresas,Ryan não falou com Gabriella desde o dia em que foram esquiar,Sharpay e Troy pareciam estar realmente felizes juntos,Luma parecia ter realmente se apegado a Willian,os dois não se desgrudavam,e afinal novas amizades pareciam estar surgindo,Bianca e Damaris tinham uma afinidade com Sharpay,Luma e Gabriella também estavam começando uma amizade e Lucas e Ryan eram amigos desde o dia do esqui,enfim tudo corria relativamente bem.

O grande problema era que Ryan estava gostando de verdade de Gabriella e não sabia como dizer isso a ela,até que ele tomou coragem e foi falar com ela,ele foi até o quarto dela e bateu na porta

-Gabriella tenho que te falar uma coisa

-Diga Ryan

-Eu te amo

Gabriella lançou a Ryan um olhar de pena profunda.

-Ryan,eu também gosto muito de você,mas eu tenho que recuperar minha honra e tirar o Troy da sua irmã!

-Mas você o ama?

-É lógico...que não!Eu só quero esfregar isso na cara da Sharpay!Depois disso Ryan,nós podemos conversar.

Ryan se retirou e foi até o refeitório,onde Sharpay almoçava com Troy em uma mesa e Damaris,Bianca e Lucas em outra.

-Posso me sentar aqui ? - perguntou Ryan

-Claro - responderam os três.

Mas veio até eles uma música conhecida:

Gabriella: na na na na

na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words once upon a time

make you listen

there's a reason

Nesse momento troy se levantou e caminhou até Gabriella

Gabriella: When you dream

There's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

Or happy ever after

Troy não resistiu e começou a cantar também

Troy and Gabriella: Your harmony to melodies

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice

Above the noise

It's like a close friend

Hmm you're holding me

Gabriella: When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Troy: You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

Gabriella: It's brought us here because

T&G: You are the music in me

Gabriella: Na na na na

Troy: Oh

Gabriella: Na na na na

Troy: Yeah yeah yeah

Gabriella: Na na na na

T&G: You are the music in me

Gabriella: It's like I knew you before we met

Can't explain

There's no name

Troy: No name for it

T&G: I said the words I never said

Troy: It was easy

Gabriella: So easy

Troy: Because you see the real me

T&G: As I am

You understand

And that's more than I'll ever know

Gabriella: To hear your voice

Troy: Hear your voice

Gabriella: Above the noise

T&G: I know I'm not alone

Gabriella: Oh you sing it to me

T&G: When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

It's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing

We got the power to sing

Troy: What this is

Gabriella: What we'll be

Troy: Connected to me

T&G: And keep it all inside

Everyone (T, G & K): Na na na na oh yeah

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song

Troy: Favorite song

Everyone: I know that we belong

Gabriella: We belong

Everyone: You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

It's brought us here because

Gabriella: Here because

Troy: You are the music in me

Everyone: Na na na na oh yeah

T&G: You are the music in me

Troy e Gabriella se beijam apaixonadamente,uma lágrima escorre pela face de Ryan.

Sharpay se levantou com um estrondo e disse:

-RYAN,DAMARIS E BIANCA VAMOS AO SPA AGORA

(Sim havia um spa no hotel)

Os três sabiam que desobedecer Sharpay naquele estado emocional seria suícidio,portanto decidiram acompanhá-la

-Por favor vamos comigo,ficar sozinho com essas três me dá medo! - implorou Ryan a Lucas

-Sem problema

Sharpay estava histérica,ela entrou gritando no spa:

-EU SOU A GAROTA MAIS FABULOSA DO EAST HIGH,COMO ELE OUSA ME TRAIR COM AQUELA DESPEITADA!

- Sharpay,acho que você precisa de uma boa massagem - disse Bianca

-Tem razão

Lucas e Ryan entraram na banheira de hidromassagem enquanto as meninas eram massageadas

Sharpay começou a cantar:

Sharpay:

It's out with the old and in with the new

Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue

A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa,

endless days in my chaise

The whole world according to moi!

(Excuse Me?)

(Thank You!)

Iced tea imported from England,

lifeguards imported from Spain,

lowels imported from Turkey,

and turkey imported from Maine.

Lucas & Ryan:

We're gonna relax and renew

Sharpay:

(You...Go...Do!)

I want

Fabulous!

That is my simple request

All things fabulous

bigger and better and best!

I need something inpiring to

help me get along.

I need a little fabulous,

is that so wrong?

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops

Where is my pink Prada tote?

I need my Tiffany hairband

and then i can go for a float!

Damaris & Bianca:

A summer like never before!

Sharpay:

(I...want...More!!)

Ryan & Lucas:

She wants fabulous!

That is her simple request

All things fabulous,

bigger and better and best

She needs something inpiring to

help her get along

She needs a little fabulous,

is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash!

Fabulous parties, even fabulous trash!

Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling!

She's got to have fabulous everything!

Ryan & Sharpay:

Nothing to discuss;

Everything's got to be perfect

Sharpay:

(For me!)

Ryan:

She wants

Fabulous!

That is her simple request

All things fabulous,

bigger and better and best.

She needs somethig inspiring to

help her get along

She needs a little fabulous

is that so wrong?

Sharpay:

This won't do

That's a bore

That's insulting

I need more

I need, I need

I need, I need

I need, I need!

I need fabulous!

Bianca e Damaris:

Fabulous hair, fabulous style!

Fabulous eyes, and that fabulous smile!

Sharpay:

Oh, I like what I see

I like it a lot

Bianca e Damaris:

Is this absolutely fabulous?

Ryan e Lucas:

Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?

Sharpay:

(Absolutely...)

(...NOT!!!)

-Sabia que você é uma megera? - desafiou Lucas

-Você deveria tomar cuidado com o que fala

-VOCÊ É UMA PATRICINHA INÚTIL !

-E VOCÊ É UM HIPÓCRITA NOJENTO!

-VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A MESMA VONTADE QUE EU DE TE BEIJAR?!

-É CLARO QUE SIM SEU ASNO!

E os dois começaram a praticamente devorar um a boca do outro em um beijo obsceno

-EU TE ODEIO MAIS - gritou Lucas interrompendo o beijo

-NÃO EU QUE TE ODEIO MAIS! - gritou Sharpay voltando ao beijo obsceno

-Puxa imagina se eles se gostassem! - disse Bianca

-Eu não quero nem pensar - responde Damaris

E no próximo capitulo:Humuhumunukunukuapua ' a !


End file.
